A Night to Remember
by FreedomStorm
Summary: It's the night of Kuroko and Akashi's anniversary, and Akashi has something special planned.


Hello! This is my first fanfic in a while, so please bear with me. I apologize in advance for any OOCness that you may find.

When Kuroko realized that he had been successfully dating Akashi for a three full years, he could hardly believe it. To think that the barely-noticed phantom sixth player was dating the powerful emperor of Rakuzan, was, well, unexpected, to say the least. After their graduation from Teiko, they had both promised to sustain their relationship, despite being somewhat far apart. Sure, there were apologies to be made and complications to be resolved, but it had turned out alright in the end. While he was pondering, his cellphone rang. Kuroko could already guess who was calling.

"Hello," he said in his usual soft voice.

"Come to my house at eight." Without any explanation, the tealhead's boyfriend hung up abruptly.

On the other side of the line, heterochromatic eyes flashed as thoughts swirled, making plans and predicting reactions. With renewed vigour, he began to pack for the night ahead and thinking of ways to make it as enjoyable as possible.

Kuroko was giddy with excitement, although you'd never be able to tell. Despite his lack of presence and eternal poker face, it seemed that he had been losing his grip on his emotions lately. It was no surprise, really, since he had been spending much of his time with a certain handsome redhead. He still had to get Akashi some sort of anniversary present, so he left his single-story house early to go to the nearest antique store. As he rode his bike throughout the many winding streets, he wondered what he should get his partner.

The soft chime of bells rang throughout the cramped and cluttered store, alerting the shopkeeper of the new customer's presence. A wooden desk sat at the back of the store with an old fashioned register rested on top, and the walls were lined with shelves of leather-bound books and journals of long-forgotten people. Stacks of unknown trinkets and knick-knacks in boxes were scattered precariously throughout the tiny store, giving it a cozy feeling. Ladders were in several corners of the room so that one could easily reach the highest shelves or boxes.

An old man in a worn-out suit and hat was the only other person in the store besides Kuroko and the shopkeeper, sifting through an extremely large book with an emerald cover. Quietly, the almost invisible boy wandered around the room, not really looking for anything specific. He passed by a stack of globes that looked interesting, but not personalized enough for a gift. A few minutes later, he spotted a box with a painted piece of wood peaking out. With delicate hands and slow, gentle gestures, he maneuvered the item out to reveal a well-crafted shogi board with detailed carvings on the sides and pieces. Kuroko was immediately reminded of his boyfriend, quickly deciding to buy it.

At the back of the store, the shopkeeper looked rather startled when she saw him, almost jumping out of her seat. Hazel eyes locked with his, appearing to be rather tired. Turns out she was sleeping before Kuroko had awoken her. Without much interaction, he purchased the shogi board and pieces and hopped on the next train to Kyoto.

Gazing out the window, he listed questions about the future. He wondered how long he and Akashi would last and whether or not he'd ever be able to get over it if they didn't. After all, Akashi was rather attractive in many aspects, looks being only one of them. Assessing himself, he began to regret his clothing choices for the night. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white button-down, nothing too casual or fancy. With a sigh, he decided that it'd have to do and daydreamed for the rest of the ride.

Fortunately, Akashi's mansion was only a short walk from the train station. By the time he got there, a sleek black limousine was waiting for him. The window rolled down to reveal a man who looked to be in his late twenties, wearing driver's gloves and a classic suit and tie.

"Mr. Akashi has ordered me to pick you up. Kuroko, right?" the man questioned with a nonchalant smile, motioning for him to get into the backseat.

Nodding, Kuroko got in, looking back at the mansion while they drove. It was approximately three stories tall with a front yard full of flowers and various other well-trimmed plants, creating the image of a grand entrance. As they drove away, the city began to fade into rolling hills and vast fields of grass with the occasional large tree. The sun shone brightly, giving everything an ethereal look. He had to admit, it was a beautiful landscape.

Stopping at one particular field, the driver motioned for him to get out. Without any need for further persuasion, Kuroko stepped out and was greeted by Akashi in a well-tailored, light blue suit with red tie, accenting his features surprisingly well.

After a long-awaited peck on the lips, Akashi murmured, "Happy anniversary, Tetsuya."

Smiling, Kuroko responded, "You too, Akashi-kun." The redhead gracefully accepted the present, although Kuroko could visibly see the spark light up in his eyes.

"Please, call me Seijuro. Follow me."

Hand in hand, they wandered through the grassy field towards a large willow tree whose branches and leaves were so low that it felt like a room. By this time, the sun was setting, casting numerous shades of red, orange, and yellow across the blank canvas of sky. Inside the willow tree's makeshift room, there was a small table set up with little samples of many different types of food. Most importantly, Kuroko's favorite vanilla milkshake. As the sun was setting, the happy couple laughed and spoke as if they had just met, sharing stories and plans for the future. Soon, it was long past sunset and the stars twinkled as if to say hello.

Akashi had brought several blankets and a few pillows for this reason. He set them up on the ground with the help of Kuroko, arranging them in a way so that it would offer the most comfort. When they were done, they laid beneath the stars, pointing out constellations and simply talking. They began to feel sleepy, as they had been talking for several hours. With Akashi's arms encircling Kuroko and Kuroko's head nestled in Akashi's chest, they slowly began to drift off.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, they slept soundly while the moon and stars shone upon their faces, dreaming of the days to come.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
